Le Dormeur Troublé
by Didou367
Summary: "Tache de kaki apparaissant dans ce déploiement de vert émeraude. Touche d'un mauvais goût indéniable devant lesquelles les narines de Francis se fronceraient assurément s'il n'y reconnaissait pas son amant."


**Titre : **Le Dormeur Troublé.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** France/Angleterre.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya et ''Le Dormeur du Val'', utilisé dans cet OS, appartient au génialissime Arthur Rimbaud (Gros coup de cœur pour lui depuis que je me suis achetée une compilation de ses poèmes).  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Alors déjà. Je proteste contre cette nouvelle présentation de , je la trouve terriblement moche. Par ailleurs, elle rend tout mon bordel (Titre, auteur, blablabla) encore plus inutile qu'il ne l'était déjà mais tant pis, je le garde quand même parce que je trouve que ça fait rangé. Autrement, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur cet OS, si ce n'est que j'ai peur d'y avoir fait un Francis OOC. Je posterai peut-être quelque chose sur LJ pour mieux m'expliquer (Si j'ai le temps et l'envie, avec le bac qui ramène sa poire). En guise de conclusion, je me permets de tous vous inciter à signer la pétition qui circule sur le net, contre la suppression de nombreuses fanfictions dont le contenu est jugé inapproprié. S'il-vous-plaît, faites-le (Si je ne suis pas trop flemmarde, je mettrai le lien de la pétition dans mon profil). ... Wow, longue note.

* * *

Cette beauté avait quelque chose de terriblement chimérique.

Comme isolée par les collines qui l'entourent, l'étendue au smaragdin vif semblait soudainement se dévoiler de la même manière que le Paradis se révélerait au mort. Firmament herbu s'unissant à l'horizon avec la voûte céleste – qui s'était aujourd'hui vêtue du bleu de ses plus beaux jours –, elle ne trouvait pas de fin au regard troublé de l'homme.

Silence, ô ce silence !

Silence troublé, silence adouci par le bruissement régulier de la rivière qui s'écoulait. Elle aussi paraissait serpenter jusqu'à l'infini, inlassablement, posément. Caressée par les capricieuses faveurs du soleil, c'était d'une blancheur argentine qu'elle se colorait, comme s'accordant au rire cristallin de son affluence.

Rire allègre, rire timide ; chatouille d'un rayon de ce soleil mutin qui éclatait, impérieux dans son royaume cérulescent, d'une espièglerie dorée. Son éclat gagnait en intensité tandis que les gloussements de la rivière se faisaient plus audibles aux oreilles du seul individu présent.

Avec cette quiète vallée en guise de terrain de jeu, Soleil et Rivière jouaient au délectable jeu de l'harmonie.

_''C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière_  
_Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons_  
_D'argent où le soleil, de la __montagne__ fière,_  
_Luit : c'est un petit __val__ qui mousse de rayons.''_

Tache de kaki apparaissant dans ce déploiement de vert émeraude. Touche d'un mauvais goût indéniable devant lesquelles les narines de Francis se fronceraient assurément s'il n'y reconnaissait pas son amant.

« Arthur ! »

Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de se demander comment il avait pu le reconnaître de si loin, il ne remarqua pas que cette reconnaissance provenait plutôt d'une singulière impression intérieure que d'une familiarité visuelle. Une singulière impression intérieure, oui, comme si son esprit, tout à coup devenu omniscient, savait que cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Il courut jusqu'à lui alors qu'un sourire ravi – qu'il n'avait guère l'habitude d'afficher devant lui – naissait sur ses lèvres, éclairant davantage encore son visage que la blondeur flavescente de ses cheveux subtilement ondulés, puis s'arrêta brusquement pour contempler cet homme qui lui avait tant manqué.

Allongé, visiblement endormi, des brins d'herbe venaient se mêler au blond humble de sa tignasse. Le relâchement de ses épais sourcils, habituellement froncés par une exaspération constante, conférait à ses yeux fermés une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait guère. Et cette bouche ouverte, fleur aux charnus pétales blêmes qui s'épanouissait sur son faciès, qui invitait doucement au baiser tendre... Comme il lui semblait apaisé, son amour.

Mais comme il lui semblait pâle, son amour, alors que la lumière mourait sur son épiderme pour en accentuer l'inquiétante blancheur.

_''Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue,_  
_Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu,_  
_Dort ; il est étendu dans l'herbe, sous la nue,_  
_Pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut.''_

Se décidant à ne pas le réveiller, le séducteur s'assit précautionneusement à ses côtés, avisant dans le même temps les glaïeuls dans lesquels se cachaient les pieds de son compagnon. Pourquoi des glaïeuls ? Pourquoi à ses pieds ? Se trouvaient-ils à cet endroit précis par caprice du hasard ?  
Ces questions se dissipèrent aussi promptement qu'elles s'étaient formées en son esprit mais, telles des monuments laissant en preuve de leur existence des ruines, une taciturne inquiétude subsistait.

Ses prunelles azuréennes, qui se baladaient jusqu'ici sur l'entièreté de l'endormi avec une curiosité soucieuse, s'arrêtèrent de déambuler pour se fixer sur ce début tremblotant de sourire qu'esquissaient les lèvres entrouvertes d'Arthur. Il avait quelque chose de fiévreux, quelque chose qu'il ne saurait expliquer, quelque chose qui lui évoquait la maladie, le mal-être.

Pour le consoler, par sa présence, de la souffrance qu'il lisait dans cet infime sourire, il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue blafarde, seulement pour se rendre qu'elle était froide. Froide, froide comme le reste de son corps, comprenait-il alors qu'il touchait sa figure, sa dextre, chaque partie de son corps que l'uniforme ne dissimulait pas à son toucher préoccupé.

_''Les pieds dans les glaïeuls, il dort. Souriant comme_  
_Sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme :_  
_Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid.''_

Et, l'angoisse le gagnant, il en venait à se demander pourquoi l'Anglais ne s'était pas réveillé à son approche, pourquoi ses narines n'avaient pas frémi à la familière exhalaison musquée de son parfum, celle dont il se délectait secrètement dès qu'il ne le regardait pas.

Cette tache sombre sur son uniforme, noircissant le tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

Les mains tremblantes, Francis s'empressa de découvrir le torse de son petit-ami pour y voir un trou rouge. Un trou autour duquel le sang avait coagulé, souillant de rouge l'épiderme lactescent. Rouge encerclant la blessure tel une patibulaire aura andrinople.

« A... Arthur ? »

Il l'appelait vainement, il le savait pertinemment, mais qui se trouvait apte à retenir des réflexes et des réactions inspirés par un désespoir qui ne demandait qu'à s'avérer inutile ? Ce désespoir qui espérait, sottement, voir l'Anglais se redresser soudainement et dire ''Surprise ! Je t'ai bien eu, hein ?''. Malheureusement, il savait tout aussi pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait guère s'attendre à ce type de farce de la part du principal concerné.

« Arthur ? Allez, réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi..., ne s'empêchait-il pourtant pas de murmurer alors que des larmes qu'il ne sentait pas coulaient sur ses joues.

_''Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine ;_  
_Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur la poitrine._  
_Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit.''_

* * *

Les yeux de Francis s'ouvrent brutalement, apeurés, pour ne rien voir d'autre qu'un plafond blanc que la nuit teinte d'ombres. Bien lointains lui paraissent la verdure aveuglante, le chant tendre de la rivière et le lumineux sourire du soleil.

Un rêve. Un cauchemar. Bien sûr.

Il se délivre des couvertures qui entravent ses mouvements, abat une main sur la table de nuit et tâtonne, à la recherche du réveil qui, une fois trouvé, lui indique quatre heures du matin environ. Il entend une feuille tomber lorsqu'il replace l'objet et sans même la voir, il sait qu'il s'agit de la dernière lettre que son compagnon lui a envoyée.

Il ne lui a fallu qu'une semaine pour la lire et la relire, incessamment, jusqu'à en connaître les quelques ratures qui n'ont pu être évitées malgré d'extrêmes précautions. Mêmes les infinitésimales variations d'écriture, celles qui indiquent le tremblement d'une main saisie d'émotion, n'ont pas échappé à son œil fureteur qui guette dans chaque lettre tracée la présence de son amour.

_... et chaque jour, je me demande ce qui m'a pris de croire que la guerre en Irak serait une aventure qu'il me fallait à tout prix vivre_, disait-il dans cette épître avec ce style soutenu qui révèle un écrivain n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de s'épanouir, étouffé par d'inexplicables envies de guéguerres.

« Oui, Arthur, moi aussi, je me le demande. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde... Tu t'ennuyais tant que ça avec moi ? »

Préférant éluder ces douloureuses interrogations qui le tourmentent déjà trop souvent, il se tourne... vers le vide. Ce vide, ce vide. Toutes les nuits, qu'il lui oppose son dos ou qu'il lui fasse face, il lui semble dormir avec le néant à ses côtés. Comme il a peur, à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, de se trouver condamné à ce néant pour sempiternel gardien de ses sommeils.

Son bras s'étend, s'étend timidement vers le néant. Y imaginer son partenaire, assoupi et grommelant de temps à autre, lui suffit. Il le faut.

« Reviens-moi vite, Arthur... »

Et il s'endort.


End file.
